Coming Out
by M122.Chair
Summary: Leo and Nico are dating. Nico doesn't want the anyone to know about them yet, Leo's fine with it. Until he isn't.


Coming Out

_Summary: Leo and Nico are dating. Nico doesn't want the anyone to know about them yet, Leo's fine with it. Until he isn't._

••••

They've kept their relationship a secret for a good three months. Leo was sick and tired of not being able to wrap his fingers around Nico's when sitting at the campfire with their friends. Or greeting him with a kiss when Leo sees him in the mess hall, and Nico wouldn't even allow a hug for any longer than thirty seconds, claiming it would be too suspicious to others.

Leo was alright with it at first, just being able to date Nico was enough, but now he's starting to realize the cons to this. He's too full of pride to admit it hurt every time Nico pulled away from him as if burned (Figuratively of course.) When he heard someone approaching. It made Leo feel like he was someone ashamed of, is this why Nico insisted on not telling everyone about them? Because he didn't want anyone knowing he was dating the dirty, annoying, and hyperactive Leo Valdez?

Leo felt a lump in his throat. No, he'd do this later, Nico's waiting for him, expecting Leo to pop up any minute now. After composing himself, Leo went off to see his favorite Hades' child. They met up deep in the woods, not too far from the cabins.

When Nico notices him he lets one of his rare smiles show. Leo feels his heartache as Nico embraces him, even snuggling closer for his warmth. He finds himself hugging back fiercely, inhaling his scent, as if Nico is his last lifeline.

"Somebody missed me." He hears Nico chuckle into his ear.

"Shut up." Leo says not showing any sign of letting go.

He feels Nico smirking on his neck. Leo wishes they could stay like this, not having to worry about being caught, and whether if Nico wanted him or not. He tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

"Okay," Nico started to pull away. "What's going on in that fried brain of yours?"

"What do you mean?" Leo played dumb.

"Leo-" Nico started.

"I want them to know about us." Leo blurted before wincing.

"You know why we can't do that." Nico signed, not wanting to go over this again.

"Why not?" Leo demanded. "Don't you trust our friends?"

"Of course I do."Nico glared, starting to get angry. God, did Leo have a death wish.

"Then educate me Nico, what exactly is stopping us?" Leo's voice got louder.

"I've told you it's not the right time-"

"You're ashamed of me aren't you?" Leo whispered harshly. "Ashamed of dating ol' stupid, annoying, and irritating Leo Valdez, right?" He felt the lump in his throat come back.

"Leo, no, no." Nico's glare softened. "How could you ever think that?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Nico." Leo muttered before walking away, his heart cracking each step he took. Lying to himself about not being disappointed when Nico didn't run after him.

••••

It's been four days since Leo saw Nico, he threw himself into work, breaking things just to rebuild them. Piper tried to coax him out with food, it was touching she didn't try to use her charmspeak on him, but Leo just needed some alone time for now. Until the ache dulled.

It wasn't long before Percy and Jason came and convinced Leo to come out to at least eat lunch.(They threatened him with Riptide and Ivlivs.) If Leo couldn't mope in his cabin he'll mope in his food.

"Leo no-" Annabeth protested.

*PLOP*

"Dude," Percy said. "I don't think food is for sleeping in."

"Duly noted." Leo mumbled, lifting his face off of the plate.

His eyes unintentionally scanned the room for a certain kid from the Underworld. (Not Hazel, the other one.) Nico must have decided to skip lunch. Leo didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. He wouldn't have to face their falling out just yet.

"Leo?" Jason asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah?" Leo said half-heartedly, still searching for Nico.

"Who are you looking for?" Piper finished for him.

Leo blinked. Was he that obvious?

"No one-" Before he could start denying, There was a gasp from the Aphrodite table. Leo found himself following their gazes and felt his mouth drop. Hazel pointed at the table.

"What is Nico doing?" She asked while fanning herself.

Nico was standing on top of the Aphrodite table, nervous yet determined look on his face. He glanced at Leo before closing his eyes screaming the unthinkable.

"I'M DATING LEO VALDEZ!" Nico yelled with all his might. Hazel herself faster, Percy choked on his biscuit, Annabeth nodded, Piper gasped, Frank looked ready to faint, Jason didn't know how to react, and Leo looked at Nico in awe. Well Leo's face blew in flames first, burning whatever food that remained from his moping.

Nico didn't budge after announcing the status of their relationship to the camp, though he did look alarmed from Leo spontaneously catching on fire. He was waiting for Leo's reaction. The repair boy's expression slowly morphed into that devilish grin that made Nico shiver. The son of Hephaestus jumped up on his table, ignoring Percy's protests about stepping on his food.

"I'M DATING NICO DE ANGELO." Leo screamed back. The Aphrodite kids were squealing in delight over the scene taking place. Nico's posture relaxed at Leo's response, letting a small smile show through.

"What's with all the commotion?" Everyone turned to see Mr. D looking at them with distaste.

"Me and my beloved Nico are telling everyone how gay we are for each other." Leo said gleefully.

Mr. D shook his head and left, muttering insults about horny teenagers, also throwing in how he should be allowed wine if forced to deal with all this teenage drama.

After Nico and Leo got off the table, their friends attacked them with questions, wondering how long they've fooled around and why they couldn't tell them. Leo was going to answer for Nico, but he cut him off.

"I was afraid that people would view Leo differently if they knew." Nico mumbled under his breath. Leo stared stupefied at his Ghost King.

"Nico I think you broke Leo." Percy said.

"Nope, just realizing how cute my boyfriend is." Leo says while smiling blissfully at Nico before planting one on him.

Hazel fans herself again, she's still not use to a lot of PDA (Or the same-sex relationships.), and judging from Nico's surprise neither is he. Everyone watches Nico return the kiss before clapping. (Percy later bragged that he started the applause, shockingly it was Frank who did though, but that didn't mean he'd admit it.)

••••


End file.
